Cúrame el invierno
by Dryadeh
Summary: Tras recibir la noticia de la muerte de su hermano, Sirius se encierra en su buhardilla, ahogando las penas en alcohol y sin querer ver a nadie. Pero Lily no piensa dejar que Canuto la esquive. Leve Sirius&Lily. Regalo para Thaly Black.


Nunca creí que escribiría un Sirius/Lily (aunque no lo es...estrictamente, o es muy suave) pero una por amor hace muchas cosas y después del maravilloso Charlie/Tonks que Thaly me escribió, le debía una muy gorda. (Aunque seré James/Lily hasta la muerte).

* * *

**Cúrame el invierno**

_(Regalo para Thaly Black)_

Sirius vivía en una pequeña buhardilla del sudeste de Londres. No era muy grande ni muy lujosa pero a él le gustaba. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba con su diminuto aseo al que recortaba espacio el techo inclinado (sólo podía ponerse completamente erguido dentro de la ducha) y el resto de la casa, sin delimitar por tabiques. Así la cocina con barra americana estaba en la esquina derecha, justo después del baño, y la mesa del comedor se apoyaba a partes iguales sobre azulejos y la moqueta gris del salón. El sofá estaba apenas a un metro de la cama y sobre ésta, enorme y permanentemente desecha, caían directamente los rayos de sol que se colaban por el enorme ventanal del techo. Lily le preguntaba a menudo cómo era capaz de dormir por las mañanas con tanta luz, pero él le respondía que no había nada en el mundo capaz de perturbar el sueño de Sirius Black.

O tal vez sí. Por ejemplo la página arrugada y rota de _El Profeta_ que estrujaba con fuerza entre sus manos temblorosas. Benjy se la había dado apenas unas horas atrás, en la última reunión de la Orden. Era la sección de fallecidos del periódico mágico, donde se leían las esquelas de aquellos que habían perecido (la mayoría a consecuencia de la guerra), y se indicaban la fecha y el lugar de los entierros.

No era la primera vez que veía a alguien conocido entre los nombres de esa página pero de algún modo ridículo, jamás había esperado ver a su hermano Regulus allí. Sí, desde que supo que se había unido a los mortífagos adivinó que no duraría mucho tiempo (Regulus sería muchas cosas, pero no tenía la sangre fría ni la falta de escrúpulos de los mortífagos. O al menos eso creía), pero eso no le preparaba para ver su nombre allí.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_, desaparecido una semana atrás. Dado por muerto por su madre viuda, la honorable _Walburga Black._

Sirius arrojó la hoja arrugada a algún rincón oscuro, exhalando con furia y dolor. Pensó que su hermano sería un idiota pero no se merecía eso y se le hizo un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta, que aclaró carraspeando y cerrando las manos con fuerza sobre el colchón en que se sentaba. En ese momento sonó el teléfono que tenía en la mesita que había junto a su cama, pero él se limitó a mirarlo con desidia. Seguramente serían James y Lily, o Remus, o Pete, o puede que incluso Dumbledore. Le daba igual, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No tenía ganas de pensar, ni de superar la muerte de su hermano.

Sólo tenía ganas de olvidar, de salir de ese invierno, y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

**o0o**

Sirius estaba tan borracho cuando Lily abrió la puerta con la copia de las llaves que les había dado, que ni siquiera la sintió entrar. Dormitaba bocabajo sobre su cama desecha, con los brazos estirados y una de las piernas colgando por un lado del colchón. Llevaba sólo unos vaqueros rotos y aún tenía puesta una de sus botas de cuero. No se le veía la cara, oculta bajo la maraña de su pelo, de modo que Lily dudó si respiraba o no hasta que vio su espalda elevarse levemente. Negando con la cabeza, cerró la puerta sonoramente y caminó hasta la cama de Sirius, apartando a su paso y sin miramientos las prendas de ropa y los restos de comida que estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar. El aire estaba viciado y junto a la cama de Sirius había una buena colección de botellas de alcohol vacías o semivacías, que apestaban casi tanto como el Black. Lily se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y buscó donde dejarlos con una mueca de disgusto, antes de acercarse a su amigo.

—Sirius —le llamó disgustada. Por supuesto, él no dijo nada y como toda respuesta movió un brazo para arremolinar las mantas sobre su cara.

A Lily no le sorprendió que lo hiciera, después de todo James y ella llevaban toda la noche llamándole y no les había cogido el teléfono. Tampoco a Remus ni a Peter, así que preocupados, su esposo y ella habían decidido presentarse en su casa. Pero Dumbledore requirió a James para una misión a última hora, así que Lily decidió ir hasta allí sola.

—Sirius, sé que me estás oyendo, así que muévete o tendré que echarte agua encima para que te despejes.

La amenaza surtió efecto y desde el montón de mantas que Sirius tenía sobre la cabeza, le llegó un ronco "_hmmmm_", seguido de un más nítido "_déjame en paz_".

Lily alzó una ceja y se esforzó por ser comprensiva. Sirius estaba pasando por un momento delicado y había recurrido al alcohol buscando consuelo, no es que fuera la primera vez. Tampoco era la primera vez que ella tenía que vérselas con él y con James en esas circunstancias, así que sabía cómo actuar. Suspirando con resolución, se acercó hasta la cama, cogió un extremo de las mantas y tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, descubriendo a Sirius. Él soltó un gruñido y se echó los brazos sobre la cabeza, pero no se levantó. Lily se sentó entonces en un borde del colchón y le puso una mano en el hombro desnudo. La piel de Sirius estaba muy caliente cuando la tocó, seguramente a causa de la luz que entraba por el ventanal inclinado que había encima de ellos. Probó a agitarle y a llamarle por su nombre varias veces y Sirius volvió a gruñir, hasta que finalmente despegó el rostro de las sábanas. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, los ojos guiñados por el sol y medio rostro cubierto por el rastrojo de una barba áspera y oscura que comenzaba a despuntar.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló con voz ronca y después se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si el sonido de su propia voz le hubiera despertado una terrible migraña.

—He venido a ver si estabas bien.

—Pues ya lo has visto —dijo Sirius entre dientes —puedes irte.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Lily, se arrastró dificultosamente hasta el borde del colchón y alargó una mano para coger una botella. Encontró una que pesaba lo suficiente para tener dentro un poco de alcohol y la cogió.

—Ni siquiera tú, Sirius Black, le llamarías a esto "estar bien". Tienes un aspecto horrible —replicó Lily, observando con desaprobación como bebía un largo trago y estallaba en un breve acceso de tos.

—Gracias, tú sí que sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor —se burló él con ironía y la voz tomada. Notaba la lengua seca e hinchada y le costaba pronunciar con claridad. Carraspeando, se incorporó para seguir bebiendo e hizo caso omiso del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Sabía cómo se curaba eso: con más alcohol.

Lily se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio y le lanzó una reprobatoria mirada de reojo.

—No deberías beber más, Sirius.

—Al contrario —dijo él lanzando a cualquier parte la botella que acababa de vaciar. A unos metros a la derecha se oyó el sonido del vidrio golpeando la moqueta —yo creo que no he bebido lo suficiente. Claro que si te incomoda verme beber, puedes irte. Dile a James a los demás que estoy bien —abandonó la cama, cogió otra botella en la que quedaban tres cuartos de whisky de fuego y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, logrando que la bota que aún tenía puesta se le saliera en el proceso. Tenía el primer botón de su pantalón vaquero desabrochado y en la abertura se intuía la sombra oscura de vello que trepaba en una delgada línea hasta el ombligo y desaparecía a la altura de los pectorales bien definidos. Lily observó vagamente las líneas de los músculos de su abdomen abultándose por su postura.

Pero él no la miraba ni esperaba su respuesta, al contrario. Bebió un largo trago de su botella y al estar recostado, un poco de whisky se le escapó de los labios, resbaló por su barbilla y quedó amontonado sobre el relieve de su clavícula izquierda. Entonces miró a Lily con un brillo desafiante en los ojos grises.

—Diles también que no quiero visitas y que me voy a tomar un par de días libres.

Lily juntó las rodillas y cruzó las manos sobre ellas, pensando en el mejor modo de abordar a su amigo.

—Si faltas a las reuniones de la Orden durante unos días lo entenderán. Y si quieres estar solo lo comprenderemos pero no creo que pasarte una semana borracho vaya a ayudarte en nada.

Sirius no respondió, ni siquiera pareció haberla escuchado. Observó disgustado que la botella había vuelto a quedarse vacía y se levantó con esfuerzo para ir a buscar otra. Una vez logró ponerse en pie, notó que todo le daba vueltas y se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba. No obstante, logró enfocar la mirada lo suficiente para localizar las botellas que había al pie de su cama y hasta allí se dirigió, trastabillando y tambaleándose un par de veces. Lily no hizo nada para ayudarle, observándole desde su asiento con los ojos entrecerrados de desaprobación. Al cabo suspiró y su mirada se suavizó.

—Escúchame, Sirius, sé que es duro perder a un hermano…

Sirius soltó una risa despectiva a pesar de que no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio, y buscó a Lily con su borrosa visión.

—¿Lo sabes? —se burló con sarcasmo —Tu hermana es idiota y no quiere saber nada de ti, pero al menos está viva. Así que no me digas que sabes lo que siento.

Lily apretó los labios con una mueca de dolor y giró el rostro. No fue necesario que dijera nada, Sirius se dio cuenta por sí mismo de que había ido demasiado lejos. No quería herirla, maldita sea, pero quería estar solo.

—Lily, yo… lo siento —se disculpó con voz espesa, y se agachó para coger una botella y así evitar su mirada, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra la cama. La habitación comenzó a girar a toda velocidad ante sus ojos, incluyendo los ladrillos del techo y el pelo rojo de Lily, todo un torbellino de colores ocres y cálidos. Hasta que sintió la mano de la joven en su cara, fresca y suave, aliviándole un poco el agudo dolor de cabeza que arrastraba.

—Ya está bien —la oyó farfullar —voy a darte una ducha.

Sirius quiso protestar pero su dignidad también parecía estar ebria y el malestar que sentía era demasiado intenso para meterse en una discusión que sabía de antemano que perdería, así que dejó que Lily le pasara una mano por la espalda y tirara de él para ponerle en pie. La ayudó todo lo que pudo, sabiendo que era bastante más alto y pesado que la pelirroja y que jamás podría levantarse sin su colaboración.

Una vez en pie, Lily puso el brazo de Sirius sobre sus hombros y aferrándose con una mano a su cintura, lo ayudó a caminar hasta el aseo. El cuarto era tan pequeño que apenas cabían los dos, y sólo si se colocaban el uno detrás del otro. Pero eso poseía sus ventajas porque así Sirius no tenía mucho espacio para caerse. Así que Lily le apoyó contra la mampara de la ducha y abrió el grifo. El sonido del agua cayendo sobre el plato de mármol revitalizó un poco a Sirius, al menos parecía que podía enfocar un poco mejor. El pelo rojo de Lily y sus ojos verdes y preocupados, se empezaban a dibujar más nítidamente ante su mirada.

—Bien, ahora adentro —ordenó la joven sin piedad. Sirius volvió a percibir las manos pequeñas y firmes de Lily sobre su cuerpo, guiándole hacia el interior de la pequeña ducha. Cuando sintió el agua helada caerle sobre la frente, Sirius tuvo el impulso de escapar fuera de su alcance, pero Lily ya lo había previsto y le había cerrado toda posible salida con su cuerpo (reforzando el mensaje con una mirada más fría que el agua). Así que resignado, el Merodeador se apoyó contra los azulejos de la pared y dejó que el chorro de la ducha le cayera por la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, frotándose el rostro cada poco para despejarse. Cuando empezó a tiritar de frío y los pantalones vaqueros estaban tan pegados a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, Lily pareció compadecerse de él y cerró el grifo. Le ofreció una toalla gris que Sirius se puso torpemente sobre los hombros y salió de la ducha, bastante más despejado y menos mareado. Podía pensar con más claridad y su visión casi era normal.

No obstante, Lily volvió a rodearle la cintura con un brazo, sin importarle que su jersey de punto se empapara, y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la cama. Sirius dejaba un rastro de agua a su paso, que la moqueta que recubría el suelo absorbía rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron hasta la cama, Lily le ayudó a sentarse y le tapó con cariño los brazos y la espalda, estirando al máximo la toalla. Sirius se quedó quieto y cabizbajo, de modo que el largo cabello negro le caía sobre el rostro y goteaba sobre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo esbelto no paraba de tiritar por el frío, pero unos segundos después otro tipo de temblor sacudió su pecho y Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Avergonzado, Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse. No quería llorar como un colegial, pero ahora que el efecto del alcohol en su sangre comenzaba a menguar, los recuerdos de lo sucedido le golpeaban con más fuerza. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había hablado con Regulus y estaba seguro de que las últimas palabras que intercambiaron fueron insultos. Se dio cuenta de que apenas conocía a su hermano, no desde que había cumplido los catorce años. Para entonces sus diferencias eran tan irreconciliables, su distanciamiento tan grande, que se habían convertido en extraños. Nada que ver con esos dos niños entusiastas y enérgicos que se habían criado en los oscuros pasillos de Grimmauld Place, inventando juegos y soñando con su estadía en Hogwarts. A pesar de todo, Sirius siempre había pensado vagamente que acabarían reconciliándose de algún modo. Y ahora Regulus estaba muerto y probablemente ni siquiera encontrarían su cuerpo.

Entristecida, Lily se sentó a su lado y le rodeó con sus brazos, estremeciéndose interiormente cuando el cuerpo húmedo de Sirius se apoyó en el suyo, cuando su cabeza empapada encajó en el hueco de su cuello y sus manos frías se aferraron a la espalda de su jersey. Le abrazó con fuerza y dejó que se desahogara, que sacara fuera un poco del dolor que llevaba dentro.

Y Sirius lloró durante unos minutos, no demasiados pero seguramente más de los que nunca había entregado al llanto. Al cabo, logró calmarse un poco y Lily pudo sentir su respiración descontrolada golpeándole en el cuello con fuerza, en su esfuerzo por volverse regular. Sirius se quedó en sus brazos unos instantes más de la cuenta, después, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se apartó lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de la joven.

Por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos, Lily con el rostro apenado, Sirius con el suyo lleno de lágrimas y agua. Y luego, él la besó.

Fue un beso torpe e impetuoso, que no se sosegó al toparse con los tiernos labios de Lily, entreabiertos de sorpresa. Sirius sintió un ligero alivio al comprobar que ella no se apartaba y presionó con más fuerza, una leve sensación balsámica extendiéndose desde su boca hasta su pecho. De forma tan natural como precipitada, alargó una mano hasta la nuca de Lily y cerró los dedos a su alrededor con delicadeza, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras que con la otra se aferraba bruscamente a los bajos de su jersey, dando de sí los puntos de lana con insultante facilidad.

En un principio, Lily estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, pero después se dejó hacer. Dejó que Sirius estirara su jersey, que quedaría irreparablemente dañado, y que le pusiera los dedos en la nuca, tocando la piel que había bajo su cabellera. Dejó que sus labios la besaran y que la sombra de su barba húmeda le raspara el mentón, en una áspera caricia. Dejó que lo hiciera porque sabía que Sirius lo necesitaba. Necesitaba explotar y vaciarse el alma, necesitaba el consuelo del calor humano, el cariño de un contacto íntimo. Necesitaba no sentirse solo, y sobre todo, sentirse querido.

Por eso Sirius fue un poco más allá y coló su lengua entre los labios de Lily, deseando desesperadamente encontrar la de ella. Por eso Lily le dio lo que buscaba, y sus lenguas se tocaron, la de la joven lenta y suave, la de él rápida y exigente. Por eso giraron al compás sus rostros, para profundizar el beso, pues Sirius quería hundir la lengua en lo más hondo, como si allí pudiera encontrar el ansiado don del olvido. Por eso coló la mano por debajo del jersey de Lily y la cerró con fuerza en el contorno de su cintura, sintiendo su carne latirle en la palma, cálida y palpitante, como si allí se encontrara la fuerte de todo perdón.

Por eso ella le deslizó las manos por la espalda húmeda y desnuda, despojándole de la toalla, intentando calentarle la piel con la fricción de sus dedos. Por eso le rozó la rodilla con la suya, diciéndole silenciosamente que estaba ahí, con él.

Lo suyo no era amor, al menos no del tipo que llenaría páginas y páginas de una novela romántica. Lily estaba enamorada de James y Sirius de su moto mágica, de su buhardilla y de su libertad. Pero ellos también se querían, con un afecto incondicional que no se construía sobre el sexo, la atracción física o el irracional designio de Cupido, sino sobre el respeto mutuo, las discusiones que derrochan ingenio, el amor compartido por James y la lealtad.

Él buscaba consuelo, desahogo, evasión, y ella se lo dio. Por eso el beso terminó como había empezado y las manos volvieron a su lugar.

Sirius la miró entonces y su dolor de cabeza se intensificó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. No quería que Lily le malinterpretara, ni que James se enfadara. Ese no había significado nada en _ese_ sentido, sólo había sido…cariño con una gran dosis de desesperación.

—Joder —masculló, mortificado —Lo siento, Lily, yo…

—Lo sé —le tranquilizó ella con una mirada sincera y le cogió una mano afectuosamente —Lo sé —repitió.

Y Sirius supo que lo _entendía_.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó ella —Al menos, hueles mejor.

Canuto esbozó una sonrisa descarada y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, aliviado. Sólo le apetecía dormir la mona. Entendiéndolo, Lily le dio una palmadita en la rodilla y se puso en pie. Él ya tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos enlazadas bajo la nuca.

—Deberías ponerte algo seco antes de dormir —le aconsejó ella, recogiendo su abrigo y su bufanda de un perchero lleno de ropa (incluidos calcetines y calzoncillos).

Sirius abrió un ojo lo justo para ver.

—Dile a James que iré a veros esta noche, si no lo hago se plantará aquí, yo estaré borracho con toda probabilidad… y sería muy incómodo que acabáramos besándonos.

Lily le arrojó un calcetín a la cara y le sacó la lengua antes de abrir la puerta. Iba a salir, pero la voz de Sirius la detuvo.

—Y Lils… gracias.

—Si quieres darme las gracias, Sirius Black, limpia esta pocilga —dijo la pelirroja ocultando una sonrisa. Después cerró la puerta tras ella y Sirius se quedó a solas de nuevo.

Pero en su invierno había brotado el primer capullo de la primavera.

* * *

No puedo ver a Lily y Sirius traicionando a James, asi que lo planteé de otra manera. Un beso de consuelo, cariño y amistad, simplemente. ¿Es tan horrible como a mi me lo parece? (el fic, digo). Por cierto, el titulo de la historia la saqué de la canción _Las nubes de tu pelo_ de **Fito&Fitipaldis.**

Si alguien lo lee, le agradecería mucho su opinión, tomatazos, lanzamientos de armas arrojadizas, etc.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
